


Be Not Afraid

by Lonescript



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bard Lance, Bounty-hunter Keith, Fantasy AU, Informant Pidge, Knight Hunk, Knight Shiro, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonescript/pseuds/Lonescript
Summary: Lance was severely underqualified for this adventure he had found himself on. He had his determination though. That had to count for something.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I decide to give a crack at Voltron fics but I also wanted to give my best shot at a fantasy AU. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy. Also, I'm complete Klance trash. You'll come to find out. Sorry for such a short intro, I plan on making the other chapters much longer than this one.

In hindsight, it might not have been a good idea to steal from a prince. However, Lance couldn't really bring himself to regret his decision. The lyre was a thing of beauty. Polished and well taken care, strings so taut that it wouldn't take a genius deduce how often it was used. A shame really. If the prince couldn't use this magnificent instrument to its full potential, then Lance would ensure it gained the love it deserved. He watched in amusement from his perch as guards scurried to find him and retrieve the lyre. Prince Lotor hadn't been the nicest prince in the country and it would appear that he wasn't the smartest either. All Lance had done was walk in there and take it off the shelf. Granted, he was dressed as a guard but Lotor should have recognized him. Lance liked to think he was a popular bard, surely people all around could recognize him. If not for his poems and music, then for the wanted posters that decorated the walls of local markets. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little bit proud of them. His handsome face deserved to be advertised, though getting chased wasn't fun. Thankfully, he wasn't really a priority target. People had more important matters to take care of, like war, famine, and disease.

A rustling noise beneath the branch he crouched in caught his attention. Someone was crouched down, peering over the bushes. He backed up against the trunk of the tree to make himself smaller. The figure that made itself visible was smaller than he. Much smaller. And young. Deciding that they could cause no harm, Lance hopped from his perch with his lyre in hand.

"Are you hiding from the guards as well?" Lance poked the other's shoulder, a girl from the looks of it. With a jolt she stood from her crouch on the ground and withdrew a blade. She reacted quickly and lunged at him with her knife. Lance leapt out of the way but not before she could scrape against the wood of the instrument. Her brunette hair bounced as she attacked.

"Hey! Watch the merchandise! Calm down, I mean no harm!!" Lance sputtered as her tiny form continued to push forward. She stopped but made no move to sheath her blade. Spectacles sat upon her face, though they were disheveled due to her jostling movements.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Lance dusted off the imaginary dirt off of his shoulders and then pulled at the collar of his vest. The girl before him sneered.

"I'm a bard. The best around. The name's Lance McClain." he bowed slightly in a gesture that mocks humbleness.

"Oh, I've heard about you. The thief who pretends to be a bard. You look nothing like those posters I've seen. You're a lot scrawnier." "I resent that. I'm an amazing bard but money is a bit short in the middle of a war." Lance grumbled as he examined the damage made to his precious instrument. A scrape ran along the wood of the instrument, not too deep but enough to bother him. The girl scoffed at him and returned to her position behind the bushes. If Lance were to place an age on her, he’d say 13 or 14 at most. He crouched beside her curiously. Perhaps she was part of the palace? Though she did not react to the instrument he held, so he doubted it. Deciding there was no harm, he asked. The girl was quiet for a few moments before responding. 

“Pidge. Pidge Gunderson. I’m an informant.” the now named girl had spoken in clipped tones. It took a few moments for Lance to process this information, both her odd name and her work. It was surprising. A girl her age in such a dangerous occupation. Lance thought it would be safer not to ask questions, of course, that wasn’t going to stop him from asking them anyhow.

“An informant so young? I’ve never seen one. How old are you and what are you doing in the Galran palace? Is there someone in the palace you’re meeting?” Lance spit the questions out in rapid fire and he realizes he should have limited himself by the expression on her face. Deciding to ignore him she stands and walks briskly in the direction where Lance had run from. The guards were still gone so he saw no harm in tagging along, if only to satisfy his curiosity. When Pidge crouched once more, this time by the garden arch, she pulled a lantern out of her pack and lit it. After that she had placed it directly under the arch. 

“Is that a signal?”

“You like the sound of your own voice, don’t you?” Pidge grumbled as she pulled a map out on the grass.

“Indeed I do. You also didn’t answer my question.”

“Yes. It’s a signal.”

“What about my other questions?” Lance pushed. A heavy sigh and Pidge rolled her map up and stuffed it in her knapsack, realizing that she would not be able to analyze it in peace.

“14. I’m giving information. No, I am not meeting anyone tonight. I’d appreciate it if you left me alone.” she counted off on her fingers as she answered. Lance watched as a lantern on the highest floor of the castle. Pidge put the lantern out and stood and readjusted her glasses.

“Nice to meet you and all that but I gotta go now. Have a pleasant evening.” Lance startled and smiled as politely as he could but before she could say anything, she was already walking off. Lance’s gaze lingered on her only a few moments more before he decided to leave as well. Hopefully he could find some polish for his newly acquired lyre. He should’ve demanded that Pidge pay for some.

Lance snuck his way off the castle grounds to where his horse stood hidden under shrubbery and leaves. Lance smiled and pat the horse’s strong neck before placing the lyre in the pack at its side.

“Let’s be off, Mama will be expecting us.”he said as he mounted himself into the saddle. The horse startled and began to gallop off the grounds. Lance sighed and grabbed on for dear life. The horse was not his own, it belonged to his older brother whom had recently moved out of the village and married. His brother had left the horse behind because it was very... skittish (to put it mildly).

The village was about a 2 days away with only one stop or so. He’d have to stop for provisions and maybe a nap if he found a nice enough area. Lance had promised his mother that he would be back in 3 days and he’d been gone for 5. Only because he’d landed himself a quick job in a tavern. It paid well but now he wondered if it was worth his mother’s wrath. By the time the sun had risen, Lance had already passed Fayvault, a great distance from the Galran empire. Feeling satisfied with the distance he decided to rent a room in an inn and then shop a bit for his family.

Lance had a large family. He had two older brothers, two older sisters and four younger sisters. There was never a quiet moment back at home. He was one of two boys left in the household and the girls drove them crazy. Especially their mother. Despite that, Lance adored his family and all of them were rather close. Lance’s father had passed when his youngest sister was recently born. The war was anticipated to come to an end by then but the Galra empire had gone back on the treaty and attacked Altea’s capital. His father, a knight at the time had been on the front line of the attack and unfortunately, he hadn’t made it out.

Ever since then, Lance has tried his best to provide. His mother worked hard, she shouldn’t have to do all of it by herself. There have been many nights where Lance had woken up to the sounds of her sobs, bitten back and tired. He hated it. He hated the pain she’s had to endure for them. Lance would do whatever he could for her. For all she’s done and all the love she’s given him.

Lance was jostled out of his thoughts as he bumped into a young lady, knocking down her basket of vegetables. She hustled to pick them up off the floor. Lance bent down to help her but got a glance at her face. She was absolutely stunning.

“I’m so sorry, beautiful. Let me buy you a drink to make up for it.” Lance placed the last of the veggies back in her basket then gripped her hand, stroking the soft brown of her skin. She pulled away from him vehemently and backed away. A man grabbed her by the shoulders to steady her before turning a glare towards Lance. He moved as to advance towards Lance who was still crouched down on the ground but the young woman stopped him with a hand on his chest. She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear before walking in the opposite direction. The man didn’t say a word as he followed closely behind his companion. Lance glanced at his hands in wonder. The hands of the young lady thrummed with a warmth that buzzed through him. Lance shivered and looked around for her but she was nowhere in sight. Unfortunately, Lance didn’t have time to be hunting down beautiful maidens. He needed to get his family what they needed and get home by sunset tomorrow. They needed him.

But the feeling of warmth still buzzed through him. Warmth but it wasn’t overwhelming. It was...sad but soft. Lance was left feeling confused by the touch. It wrapped around his spine and touched his mind in a non-intrusive way. He shook the feeling off and pushed forward. The last tendrils of the thrumming feeling fading away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance stood at the door of his home, fist raised in mid-air. He felt a shiver of worry up his spine. Mama McClain would not be happy. He wondered what waited for him when he entered. The door swung open and his mother stood there, her face strangely blank. Despite over a foot of height he had on his mother, she was still plenty intimidating. He glanced up at her eyes, they were red-rimmed and puffy. Lance flinched and looked away, he couldn't have caused her to cry. 

"Come in." 

Lance stepped in and saw his sisters huddled in the kitchen, tears in their eyes. He looked to his mother in confusion and reached for her hands. She pulled them out of his reach. The eldest sister, Reyna, held a parchment in her shaking hands. "What's going on here, mama?...Rey?" Lance walked to his sister and grabbed the parchment from her hands. 

_**Enlistment Order of the Grand Kingdom of Altea- Dario McClain.**_

"When?" Lance placed his hand on his mother's heaving back.

"He's already left."


	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance lets the news of his brother wash over him, not knowing what to do.

After Lance had eaten, he sat in agony in his bedroom. A few of Dario’s belongings sat in the corner of his room; ones that he suspected were not needed on his journey. Lance picked up his brother’s blacksmith apron in trembling hands. It wasn’t as though enlistments were uncommon, they happened very often and men were usually honored to fight for the kingdom. Lance knew his brother might’ve felt that way too, he loved Altea. 

It was hard for any family when someone got enlisted so his feelings weren't uncommon. He didn't think they were but there was this niggling sensation in his chest that he wasn’t familiar with. Acid burned his lungs with every troubled breath he took. Lance gripped tighter into the thick fabric of the apron till his knuckles turned white. Tears rose unbidden, the pain nigh unbearable. The acid morphed into a feeling of suffocation as though a monster sat on top of his chest. Lance froze and struggled to breathe, gasping sobs that he felt with his full body.The shivering of his body intense enough to shake his rickety bed.

Dario. His brother. The same brother who asked Lance to come with him to the farmhouse when they were younger because he was afraid of the swine. His older brother who was strong hearted but weak minded. Dario was different than the children they had grown around, quiet and always afraid of the world around him and yet, he’d bare his soul with no second thought. Despite the two year difference between the two, Lance could not help but see Dario as someone to be protected. And protect him he had promised. Lance couldn't quite describe the myriad of emotions he felt as the vision of Dario in a suit of armor came to his mind. 

Struck by the thought, Lance reached under his brother's bed. His fingertips brushed the cool metal surface of the armor that had been hidden there so very long ago. His hands curled around it and tugged it out. The shine of the chest-plate was dimmed by the outer layer of dust that had settled upon it. Dario hadn’t cleaned it in months… 

_“Lance, I need to keep it.” Dario pleaded, his hands tugging at the armor’s gauntlet that Lance held. Lance tugged back with all of his might, refusing to give the armor up._

__

_“It isn’t yours to have! Dad’s armor should go to Javier! He’s the eldest!” Lance wrenched the gauntlet from Dario’s hands. Hands that now fell limp to his sides. Dario and Lance were the only ones home, his mother and sisters had left to the local markets and blacksmith. A friend of their father had dropped the armor off. They had gotten word of their father’s death about three months prior to that. Lance peered at his brother’s devastated face. A devastation that was deeply seated in Dario’s heart._

__

__

__

_“I waxed it for dad every time he came home. There’s even a custom piece there we both made. Please. Please, Lance. I know it’s Javier’s right to have it but...can we just keep this a secret? Between us?” Dario was now on his knees, begging shamelessly to his younger brother. The aged wooden floors creaking under his weight. The sight of it making Lance’s chest tighten as it always had in situations such as this one. Dario remained on the floor silent. Sighing, Lance crouched down beside him. Long lanky fingers brushed the hair out of Dario’s glistening eyes. Lance was used to this. Every time it happened, he remembered the nights that Dario would crawl into his bed. Only to feel closer to him. He was older but Dario certainly felt emotions much stronger than any of his family._

____

__

____

_“Okay,” Lance whispered. Dario wanted this to be a secret, it seemed appropriate to whisper the words. “But get up. The floor is dirty.” Lance continued. Dario hesitated for a few moments before taking Lance’s hand in his own, hoisting himself up alongside his brother. Dario sat on Lance’s bed, hands cradling the metal of the armor. When their eyes met, Lance felt pained._

____

The frantic noise of rushed footsteps that quickly got closer shocked him from his memories. Lance only had two seconds to compose himself. An excited young man barreled through the door and into Lance. His form was one that Lance had come to know very well. Hunk. Large muscled arms wrapped around his waist and squeezed, nearly breaking Lance. Despite the roughness in which he was handled, Lance returned the embrace lovingly. 

____

“Lance, my buddy! I’ve missed you so much.” Hunk shouted in Lance’s ear and he suspected it was on purpose. Lance grinned at the warmth that fluttered in his chest. Hunk had been gone for so long, he had missed this but he was incredibly proud of Hunk. 

____

Hunk was a royal cook at the Altean Palace. A talented one. It is said that a meal cooked by Hunk would guarantee you passage into heaven. Though that was a legend that Lance himself had created. It wasn’t an exaggeration though, Hunk was really just that good with food. He also happened to be Lance’s best friend. How could they not be? He liked to cook and Lance liked to eat. Among other things though, Hunk had grown up in a blacksmithing family. He had an aptitude for building and fixing things. Overall, Hunk would make a brilliant husband. 

____

“What’re you doing here?!” Lance pulled himself out of the embrace, only so that he could breathe once more. Hunk unlatched his grip and dusted the imaginary dirt off of Lance’s shoulders and chest. He paused with a pondering expression. “I..heard. Mama McClain came and told my mother about it. I had just gotten home so..I decided to come over.” Hunk made himself at home and plopped down on Lance’s bed. 

____

“How’re you feeling about it all?” he continued. 

____

Lance ungracefully flopped onto the bed next to his friend, leaning his head onto his warm shoulder. Lance felt hurt, sad and confused. Those were the only emotions he could pinpoint really. The hurt because he hadn’t been chosen himself, the sadness that came with the thought of war and confused because..well, Dario left without his father’s armor. He hadn’t even waited for Lance to come home before leaving either. 

____

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do Hunk. Mama is crushed. She wants me to go to Javier’s tomorrow to tell him the news.” Lance rolled over so that he was dramatically pressed over Hunk’s lap. “Now only the most beautiful son remains.” Lance placed his hand to his head as though he were a damsel in distress and though he made the joke, his tone held an unnatural tautness. Hunk snickered at Lance’s form now slumped on him. He placed his hands on Lance’s chest and drummed out a steady rhythm as he spoke. Lance made light of it but Hunk could see the shadows behind his eyes. He always could. Years of friendship meant virtual transparency. 

____

“I guess you’ll have to find more stable work. A job in town.” 

____

At this Lance stiffened. He didn’t really know anything other than playing music. Lance grimaced at the thought of his side job. Being a bard was fun, rewarding at times...but it didn’t pay enough. The taxes levied by the Kingdom weighed heavily in war. The farm and crop not nearly enough to tide them over. Being a “retriever”, as he liked to rationalize it, paid very well. He couldn’t take pride in it but it helped put dinner on the table.

____

“Hunk, I can’t! You know I can’t. Isn’t there a job at the palace?” Lance whined. Hunk’s eyes widened in slight realization and he made a noise that indicated that he was in thought. Lance held on with bated breath with his arms clasped in front of him hopefully. “Honestly, there is and it’s for a royal bard. I knew about it but isn’t the point to be home for your family? The palace is a few days out.” Hunk murmured cautiously. 

____

It was sad, really. Lance, of course, knew what was right. He knew he should stay with his family. Having another son away from home would surely make her unhappy. She was in no way fragile but it just wouldn’t feel right leaving her. His older sisters were more than capable but he couldn’t let them handle everything. They already took care of the livestock, the house, the rent for the cottage. The least that Lance could do is stay and help. In any way that he could. 

____

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

____

Lance closed the door behind his best friend’s retreating back. For hours, they had spoken and laughed in a way they hadn’t in a very long time. Lance couldn’t keep up the charade, not under Hunk’s inquisitive gaze and warm words. He had confessed, the feelings that bombarded his heart viciously. It was then where Lance had been able to clear his mind if only a bit. 

____

He slunk carefully past the furnace across the house. It was late but he somehow knew his mother would not be sleeping and just as he suspected, Mama McClain sat in a rickety old chair reading. When she became aware of his presence, she shut the book closed and cradled it in her lap, waiting patiently for Lance to speak. Lance continued into the room and bent down so that he was curled at her feet. Immediately, her hands threaded through the cropped hair. Her fingers scratching soothing circles into his scalp and unconsciously loosening his thoughts. Lance sighed in relaxation. 

____

“Mama, what are we gonna do?” Lance shifted so that he could peer into his mother’s inquisitive eyes. Under the warmth of her gaze, he could see the faint floating feeling that was sadness. A sadness that she seemed to carry with her always. Her hands paused in his hair. 

____

“We keep going. It’s hard but I know we can do it.” she said with a small fond smile adorning her face. Lance balked. 

____

“What if I got a job at the palace? There is a position open. I don’t make much now, not enough anyway. Hunk works at the palace too so I wouldn’t feel too out of place! Maybe I could ask to-” Lance found himself rambling, in fear of his mother’s rejection of the idea. The justifications slipping out unbidden. His mouth was silenced by his mother’s hand. 

____

“Lance, you’re a grown man now. You can do whatever you’d like. Just know that whatever you decide… your sisters and I will be okay. We’re a strong bunch of gals, we can handle things here. I’ll miss you. Terribly so. Just like I miss your brothers. But we’re family no matter where we are.” her hand slid away as she finished, allowing him to speak again. 

____

“You make everything seem so simple.” he chuckled airily. Lance couldn’t quite say he felt consoled, not completely at least but he took comfort in her willingness to let him go. She waved her hand to dismiss his compliment. 

____

“You just make everything harder than it needs to be.” 

____

He could not disagree.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope this chapter satisfies! I promise to try my best to get them out sooner! Your kudos and comments are appreciated. THANK YOU TO BLUE, THE MOST THOROUGH BETA EVER. I <3 you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Hunk begin their journey.

Lance stared up at the sky in silence, his legs rested on top of Hunk’s pack. Hunk sat on the river bank, boots kicked off and bare feet soaking. It had been 2 days since they had left and a week since the conversation with his mother. Hunk had wanted to stay a little while longer seeing as it’d be a long while before he’d be able to come back and see his family. In that time, Lance had prepared for the trip. A cart trailed behind his horse with a good majority of his belongings. The weight slowed them down though. So much that Hunk estimated they would be on the road for another 2 days, not including the breaks they may take. 

The uneasiness that Lance had felt churning in his belly was still very present, not retiring even in the peaceful atmosphere around them. Some irrational part of him wanted to turn back and run back into the comfort of his mother’s arms just for reassurance. Just a reminder that they’ll be fine and that he would be too. Dario had to be alright. His tender-heartedness did not make him useless no matter how much their older sister might tease him about being so. A memory captured his thoughts.  
_“Lance, let’s prank Viki.”_

_Dario had shaken Lance’s shoulders causing him to drop the book he had been entertaining himself with. His brother glanced down at the cover and his face morphed comically into a cringe._

_“The Heart of A Mermaiden? When did you get such a book?” Dario chuckled and skimmed through the pages in mild interest. Lance could hear the tease in his voice. His brother may not believe in mermaids but he certainly did. He snatched the book from his hands defensively._

_“Hunk got it for me. And before you make fun of me, I remind you that you believe in fairies!” Lance spat. Dario blinked in surprise and then colored with indignation and irritation. “They are real, Lance! How else do you explain my undergarments disappearing?!” Dario launched himself at Lance with a slew of jabs at the existence of mermaids. They laughed as they wrestled on the floor causing a ruckus that their mother would later scold them for._

_“Aren’t you almost 19? You’re such a kid!" Lance had teased. However, the grin that adorned his older brother’s face vanished like wisps of smoke. Dario was above him, almost having Lance pinned to the ground, his eyes now lost and unseeing. Lance realized the joke was in poor taste but so was a lot of their jokes. He hadn’t expected a reaction such as this one._

_Dario’s eyes watered in a very familiar fashion. After a moment, tears escaped but Dario made no move to wipe them away. In fact, he hadn’t moved at all. He remained staring down at the wooden floor by Lance’s head. Lance flinched and lifted a hand to his brother’s shoulder, hoping to shake him out of his daze._

_“Dario?..You know I was just kidding.” Lance laughed nervously and tried to pry his brother off of him. Dario pulled away but continued to stare at nothing. Lance sat up and grasped the other’s hand cautiously. Only then did Dario meet his eyes. Lance’s stomach clenched at the sight before him. His brother’s eyes were not his own. The familiar glint of youthful joy and the timid yet excited aura that shone in them were gone. Replaced by a sorrow that Lance had never seen before. A sorrow reminiscent of a broken soldier's pain. It went as soon as it came. Dario gave a strained smile as he finally moved to wipe his tears_

_“Yeah. Of course. I was just trying to scare you..” Dario laughed but there was no mirth that could be heard. Lance remained on the floor, his mouth dry and his throat tight. He flapped his mouth open but no sound had come out. He didn’t know what to say. In a rare turn of events, Lance was speechless._

_Just as he had worked up the nerve to ask what was wrong with Dario, their mother had called them down to help with the cattle. The incident had slipped his mind in the work his mother had assigned him. That was 2 years ago. He had meant to ask after they had finished but strangely, the memory faded. By the time he remembered he had something to ask, the tears that Dario had cried had become a vague vision. One that he couldn’t seem to give shape. Not until now._

A throat cleared above him and he jolted into awareness. Lance looked up to see Hunk towering above him with an inquiring look on his face. In his reverie, Lance had missed Hunk removing himself from the water and preparing firewood. He stood to offer a hand in lighting the tinder but Hunk stopped him with a hand. 

“I’ve got it. Why don’t you tend to the horses? Mine likes you better than me and I own her.” Hunk laughed, turning away to the kindling. The horses in question were a bit further downstream grazing and with a nod, the bard walked over to examine the horses. He trailed a gentle hand along Hunk’s horse. Valerie. That was what Hunk named her but he would never explain his reasoning as to why. 

Lance’s own horse, Islo, was named after the river near his home. Which is where they found Islo’s mother birthing him. As pretty as the stallion was, he was a definite loose cannon and as easily susceptible to jealousy as the horse was, he wasn’t likely to let you know it by asking nicely. That’s why when he caught sight of a small hooded figure fawning over his and his horse reciprocating the affection, he balked. The small person was stroking the strong neck of the stallion while it nuzzled their hip. 

“I’ll thank you to stop flirting with my horse.” Lance crossed his arms and threw an accusing glare to the creature. 

The person turned, their hood slid down and revealed a face that Lance had recognized. The informant from the Galran castle. A small smile adorned her youthful face as his horse had not yet stopped nuzzling her. Not even to acknowledge his owner. He blinked in surprise. 

“You’re that informant..Pudge, right?” Lance extended his hand in a gesture of peace, recalling that she had pulled a blade on him on their first encounter. She raised an eyebrow and reluctantly shook his offered hand. 

“It’s Pidge.” she scoffs with a slight pout. Islo has now taken notice of Lance and he does not look at all pleased by the interruption. The stallion forced his head into Pidge’s small hands. She politely pushed him away. 

“Right. What brings you out here? Last I saw you, you were in Daibazaal. Finished with your business?” 

“You sure like to pry. Headed to the capital? Doesn’t look like a short visit.” Pidge gestured to the wagon filled with various personal items, her question intended to pry just as much as his. Lance took notice of the evaded question but answered her own. 

“I’m travelling with a good friend of mine-” Lance leaned away from the horse to peer at Hunk who was unaware of their guest. That concerned him a bit. He came to the realization that if Pidge had wanted to harm them or steal from them, she very well could have. At this angle she was completely covered by the horses. He doubted that it was accidental. 

Lance looked away to call out for Hunk for an introduction as he did not trust himself to move away from the horses or their supply. Pidge stepped forward helpfully and reached a hand out to Hunk when he jogged up to Lance’s side. 

“Hunk, this is Pidge. I met her on a job in the Galran kingdom, she is an informant.” 

“Nice to meet you. I hope he didn’t interrupt your work too badly.” Hunk jovially shakes her small hand. Lance scoffs, about to make a move to defend himself but Pidge beats him to it. 

“He’s just rather chatty.” She giggled 

“You get used to it.” Hunk laughs along with her to Lance’s utter horror and if that wasn’t bad enough, Hunk invites Pidge to sit on the river bank with them and share a meal. As though that was something you do casually in the middle of a war. However, there did seem to be a friendly air about Pidge, especially as she interacted with Hunk. They seemed to have a lot to talk about but Lance was no longer listening. He let his thoughts drift all about, shifting from the river’s constant movement to whether or not he brought everything he needed for the journey. 

Lance watched as the sun began to sink and the sky began to dye itself a bright pink. Though, he couldn’t really decide if it was more of a carmine or a rose. It was thought that bothered him and he didn’t know why. However, after pondering over it some more, he came to the realization that it was something he and his siblings often did. 

Often times, if his sisters were home, they’d all climb onto the roof of the cottage and debate what color the sky was, no matter the time of day. He sighed. He hadn’t been gone long but he already missed those easy conversations and the moments where their momma would scold them but then..she’d join them. 

A hand patted his shoulder in an attempt to grab his attention. Pidge was raising her eyebrows at him in a slightly confused manner. 

“What is it?” Lance shook Hunk’s hand off his shoulder politely. Pidge cleared her throat. 

“I had asked if either of you have heard anything about a bounty hunter based in the altean kingdom? I’ve been trailing him for a long time, as far back as the city of Ulippa.” Pidge pulled a map out of her satchel, on it were several red marks indicating different areas of the kingdom. The map was mostly red. 

“Well, there are a lot of bounty hunters around. Can I get a name?” Lance scratched the back of his head nervously. Bounty hunters made him nervous. Of course they did. Lance had plenty of bounties on his head. Stealing was a crime after all (no matter the intentions.) So the topic sent a slight shiver down his spine, especially coming from an informant. And despite how nice Pidge seemed, he couldn’t be too careful. 

Pidge balked at his question with a frustrated frown. 

“I haven’t got a name..yet. HOWEVER, I do have a small sketch of him. Given to me by an anonymous source.” Pidge scrambled through her satchel to find it and when it was found, she shoved it in Lance’s face, far too close for him to see anything other than blurry charcoal. He pushed her hand back and examined the sketch. It was very...nondescript. He couldn’t possibly see how this could help her any, it was a very generic drawing. This could easily be anyone. All he was able to pick up from this drawing was that the bounty hunter had dark hair and was on the thin side. Lance coughed and pushed her arm even further away. 

“Sorry, I have no idea. Maybe get a better sketch?” Hunk’s response, remarkably similar to his own thoughts. Lance nodded in agreement. 

Pidge groaned in absolute indignation, taking her glasses off to scrub at her face tiredly. 

“I tried, okay?! This man is really fast. Never stays in one place for longer than a day. I don’t know how he does it. I mean, most bounty hunters make themselves known. Kind of like a territorial thing. A sport. But I’m starting to believe that this one is either the most elusive man on earth or nonexistent.” Pidge finishes her tirade with a bite into the meal that Hunk had prepared. A ‘simple dish’ but with Hunk, nothing was ever just a ‘simple dish.’ 

“A genius dish. Thank you for the meal.” She smiled and gestured to the plate with her chin. Hunk beamed and waved her off. 

“No need to apologize. So Pidge, would you like to accompany us to the palace?” 

“I wouldn’t mind the company, no. It is about 2 days away from where we’re at. A day if we were wealthy enough to own a dragon or pegasus.” she sighed and looked at her aching feet. The nearest town was about a day away and he winced as he realized that she had no steed with her. She had walked from town. 

“You can ride in the wagon. I’ll just be keeping a close eye on you.” 

“Hey now, you’re the thief here.” Pidge beamed mischievously and Lance couldn’t help but smile back at her. 

It was going to be a longer journey than he thought. Damn Hunk and his kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever and a year but I finally had the gall to update!


End file.
